Breathable films are widely used as protective layers over wounds, including dressings and surgical drapes. These films facilitate healing in a moist environment, act as a barrier to contamination from microorganisms, and allow for exchange of moisture to prevent excessive fluid buildup. Breathable films are preferably thin and flexible in order to permit high moisture transmission rates and to conform well to various irregular surfaces of a patient's body. Films fitting this description are available under a number of trade names, including TEGADERM™ produced by Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company of St. Paul, Minn.; BIOCLUSIVE™ produced by Johnson & Johnson Company of New Brunswick, N.J.; and OP-SITE™ produced by T.J. Smith & Nephew of Hull, England.
Unfortunately, the thin and flexible nature of breathable films can result in challenges when applying them to patients. These challenges often arise because dressings formed of adhesive coated film tend to wrinkle and adhere to themselves, interfering with smooth, aseptic application to a patient's skin. Various delivery systems have been proposed to address this challenge. One such delivery system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,855, which is directed to a releasable protective liner that covers the adhesive coated surface of the film. Unfortunately, when the liner is removed, the adhesive coated film often still wrinkles and adheres to itself.
An alternative delivery system includes a thin disposable frame on which the breathable film is releasably secured, such as the frames described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,629. As the film is applied to a wound on a patient, the frame is lifted away, leaving the film adhered to the patient. In such implementations, the film adheres more strongly to the patient than it does to the frame, thereby allowing for the release of the film from the frame. Although this method can work well, it poses some difficulty in making large breathable films, and can be difficult to produce.
Accordingly, a need exists for a thin, breathable film that can be applied to a wound in an easy and efficient manner. The film should allow for escape of moisture while protecting the wound from contamination. Such film should preferably be efficient and cost effective to produce, as well as easy to apply.